Mi vida sin ti no es nada
by GWEN-sama33
Summary: Peach tendra que superar las difamaciones de la gentuza que la recriminaba de quitarle el novio a la dulce Orihime Inoue cuando ichigo el por su propia cuenta le dice a peach que la ama y ella cree que nunca encajara en el pero ambos lograran su eterno amor no se pierdan este es un especial del PEACHIGO ( PEACH/ICHIGO)


**_HOLA A TODO EL MUNDO ESTE ES MI FIC DEL PEACHIGO YQ EU DECIDI EMPAREJAR A PEACH CON ICHIGO Y CREANME SI HACEN BUENA PAREJA Y SI CALZAN PARA ESOS PENDEJOS QUE DICEN QUE NO CALZA PUES VALLANSE A LA MIERDA Y NO JODAN O MEJOR NO LEAN MI HISTORIA YO SOY UNA ANTI-DESTINO DE ORGULLO Y NO VAN A INTERRUMPIR MI HISTORIA CON SUS PINCHES CRITICAS Y A LOS QUE LE AGRADAN PUES ENCANTADO EN LA VIDA LES DOY LAS MIL GRACIAS DE MANERA QUE SE LO MERECEN_**

**_BUENAS NOCHES_**

**_Capitulo 1 _**

**_Mi pequeña princesa Peach_**

Hace 2 meses que Ichigo empezo a tener su adicción por la princesa toadstood que un dia le dijo que la ama y que sea su novia pero peach lo rechazo ya que ella piensa que ichigo esta enamorado de Orihime Inoue o Rukia Kuchiki y ella penso que nunca encajaria en el corazón de ichigo y despues de fue triste y que el estaria mejor con su amor destinado pero ichigo no deja de pensar en su princesa y la conquistaria de un modo u otro

- oh Toad que sucede - pregunta peach viendo a su toad muy preocupado por su princesa

- princesa se que no es de mi conveniente hablar de ello pero el muchacho Kurosaki hablaba en serio - eso deprimio mas a peach

- ¿Kurosaki? - estaba muy triste por que todo el mundo hablaba de que Ichigo Kurosaki debe estar exclusivamente con la tierna Orihime Inoue

- perdon no quise decir eso - se disculpo el toad preferido de peach

- no no es para tanto mi joven toad mejor quedese conmigo voy a necesitar mucho de ti - decia peach limpiandose su cara de tantas lagrimas que derramo

- esta bien me quedare con usted - afirmo el pequeño toad

- gracias toad y si toadsworth te regaña pues le dire que te llame - peach tenia los ojos bien hinchados de tanto llorar , ella lloro toda la noche

- esta bien pero que piensa hacer al respecto ante las declaraciones de Ichigo Kurosaki - a peach se le venia en la mente las palabras que le dijo ichigo _" te amo mucho peach "_

- no lo se pero todo el mundo de alla me molestaba diciendome que por que le arrebate al novio de la dulce inoue - dijo con rabia

- eso no es justo usted no se merece eso esa gentuza son unos canallas inveciles que ladran por ladrar y no ven las cosas como son - reclamaba el toad

- oh toad me quiero morir - volvio a llorar peach

- alteza no diga semejante cosa si hace eso yo me mato - reclino el pequeñin

- esta bien esta bien no lo hare - afirmo peach

- pero tarde o temprano el volvera por usted y volverá a decirle lo mismo - hablo el toad mas calmado

- lo se y debo hablar con el - decia peach secandose su cara con un pañuelo

- usted lo quiere mucho - peach se sorprendio de lo que le dijo su pequeño toad y ella no tuvo alternativa que responder con la verdad

- si me gusta mucho pero jamas encajare en su vida nunca sere tan bella para el solo piensa en la tierna orihime - dijo conn fastidio en su voz

- bah ni que fuera de azucar - bromeo el toad

- jajajjaja si es cierto ella no es de azucar - se rio peach pero volvio a estar deprimida

- no se ponga si al menos deje que el hable y le diga a la prensa las cosas como son - el toad estaba animando a su princesa

- tienes razon toad yo no lo quise escuchar y ahora todo el mundo me incrimina que yo hize sufrir a orihime yo no soy mala - decia peach apretando el pañuelo de la rabia y por ello lo rompio y el toad lo noto todo el odio que tenia su princesa

- lo se usted no es mala ni tampoco lo sera por que usted es una persona de gran humildad - y peach sonrio ante estas palabras de su fiel honguito

- gracias toad me hacias mucha falta -

- bueno debo irme que el viejo tonto va a retarme hasta luego - se despide cortesmente el toad

- hasta luego toad - se despide peach

Peach seguia deprimida pero ya no lloraba y toad se fue con la mente en alto de que peach estaria bien pero que ella tiene un dolor que nadie se lo va a curar mas que el mismisimo Ichigo Kurosaki quien estaba locamente enamorado de Peach , ella se asoma en su ventana y mira a los otros toads trabajando y haciendo sus quehaceres diarios , ella solto un suspiro y miro el sol brillante que iluminaba todo mushroom kingdom y como las aves volaban felizmente hacia el horizonte

- oh ojala que todo me valla bien - dudo mucho la pequeña princesa de 20 años

Peach seguia asomada en su balcon y no se dio cuenta que Ichigo habia venido para hablar con ella pero peach estaba distraida en sus penas

- alteza el esta aquí - dijo toadsworth

- ¿ quien ? - seguia distraida sin ver a su viejo hongo que le iba a anunciar la llegada de Kurosaki

- Ichigo Kurosaki - respondio el viejo hongo retirandose

- um jjjaaa no importa - y volvio a sus penas

- hola peach - ella volteo y era cierto que era ichigo

- ah kurosaki pense que usted estaba con su novia - peach dijo con mucha pena

- ¿novia? ¿orihime? no no no lo has malentendido ella es mi amiga pero lamento las cosas que esa pinche gentuza te dijo pero yo te amo peach me importa un carajo los comentarios de esa gentuza - tomo por los brazos a peach

- pero .. pero jamas engajare para ti no soy tan bonita ni lo sufuciente encajable para ti ademas tu y yo pretenecemos a otros mundos y yo ...

- no aceptare que me rechazes que puedo hacer para que me ames - dijo el pelinaranja aferrandose a peach

- nada solo que no encajamos - peach se muere por el pero ella teme que el la odie

- si encajamos y te demostrare que te amo mucho peach - insistio el chico shinigami

- ichigo no ... pero si tu estarias conmigo te hartarias de mi y me dejarias por otra mas bella que yo - se soltaba del agarre de ichigo pero el se aferraba mas a ella

- ya te dije que me importa una mierda los comentarios de la gentuza .. entiendelo peach yo te amo - insistio pero peach se rindio y tuvo que decir la verdad

- esta bien kurosaki ... si me gustas mucho pero si vas a estar conmigo no quiero que te averguenzes de mi o me difames cosas horribles frente esa estupida gentuza - mirando a ichigo con sus ojos hinchados y el se dio cuenta de que peach lloro mucho y que por ello sus ojos se hincharon de tanto llorar

- yo no te difamare ni te humillare a quien haria eso es a la gentuza no a ti .. tu eres mi vida mi razon de ser un shinigami y de aceptar este poder de hollow pero sin ti no soy nada mas que un simplon con una debil katana - el acaricio el menton de peach

Peach se agarra de los brazos de el y apoya su cabeza en el pecho de ichigo y pudo escuchar su palpitante corazón que lo hacia rapidamente

- te quiero ichigo - un rojo se encendieron en sus mejillas

- yo te amo mi pequeña princesa peach - el levanto el menton de la princesa y le dio un beso muy calido y ella le devuelve el gesto de amor y ambos sonrojados y besandose rompieron el beso con el pretexto que les hacia falta aire

- um creo que necesito oxigeno - decia peach nerviosa

- descuida que despues no sentiras nada - decia ichigo sobando la cabeza de peach

- oiga alteza el viejo tonto me reto por andar con usted y ... perdon he interrumpido algo - dijo el toad viendo a la pareja abrazados

- no para nada y gracias por el consejo toad - dijo peach con mucho animo

- se lo dije el se muere por usted y usted por el - chasqueo el toad

- TOAD - reclamo sonrojada

- jejej ya lo sabia y que te dijo el viejo tonto dijo toadsworth - dijo ichigo

- que soy hogazan y yo le dije viejo extreñido que no puede hacer la popo - bromeo el toad

- ajajajjaaja estreñido jajajajaj - ichigo se cuajaba de la risa

- hay toad tu si que eres terrible - suspiro peach aguantandose las ganas de cuajarse de la risa

Ichigo logro que peach sea su novia y que aventuras les esperara al peachigo

_**Continuara**_


End file.
